


Sing me a song

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff I guess, Future Fic, His name is genim, Just make it worse for their family, Magic!Stiles, Multi, Stiles Has a Sister, Stiles sings, Stilinski Family Feels, Super Angst, an older one, stiles plays guitar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ remembers when he was younger the way his sister would pull him into her lap and comb through his hair with her fingers when he had a nightmare, it was usually three men with guns shooting his family. She would whisper in her sweet southern accent, “Don’t worry Gem, they’re just your imagination. No one can ever hurt you. Not while I’m here. I’ll protect you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Summertime Valley, Texas is made up. It just sounded nice. The muses have been kind to me so far. Tell me if there is any grammatical mistakes!

There is one thing Beacon Hills never knew about the Stilinski family. Something they never shared with anyone in the area, they kept it between their small family of three. After Sarah Stilinski died they shoved all of their problems in the attic and never spoke of them again. Before they moved to Beacon Hills when Stiles was seven they lived in Summertime Valley, Texas. They lived on a small ranch where Sarah would work on the farm taking care of the animals while John worked as an officer of the law. They had one son named Genim Stilinski who has ADHD and has a smile as bright as sunshine. The one thing they kept secret from their new life was their daughter, Wade Luna Stilinski who was crazy smart and had the voice of an angel. Sarah had gotten pregnant when they were eighteen and they got married, so Wade was ten years older than Genim. You couldn’t even tell they were related if you didn’t see them next to each other. Wade had long black hair that fell in the middle of her rib cage, forest green eyes, plump lips, freckles, was insanely tall and a nose like her younger brother. Genim had short brown hair, whiskey gold eyes, thin lips, and was going to grow up tall. Wade and Genim were close and only got closer as they grew older. She would sing to him when he asked and she could tolerate the energetic boy many hours at a time. He adored her and always said he was going to grow up to be just like his older sister. The small town of Summertime praised the Stilinski’s eldest child’s voice, she sung for children in the younger schools and in senior centers. They all believed she was going to go far in life because she was cunning and beautiful and had talent for miles. They were wrong.


	2. Fight my Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting an idea of a direction!

Stiles’ remembers when he was younger the way his sister would pull him into her lap and comb through his hair with her fingers when he had a nightmare, it was usually three men with guns shooting his family. She would whisper in her sweet southern accent, “Don’t worry Gem, they’re just your imagination. No one can ever hurt you. Not while I’m here. I’ll protect you.” He would sniffle and close his eyes and wait for her lovely voice like honey to softly sing him to sleep.

_Hey darling_

_It may seem dark_

_But the moon is bright_

_Silvery light_

_Ain’t no different than yellow_

_So the silver sun will be your nightlight_

_And keep you safe in its moonbeams_

_That fall on your sweet young face_

_Close your eyes and sleep_

 

When she knew he was sleeping she would kiss his forehead and stay with him until morning. He wished she could fight his nightmares away now, but that was impossible. She was gone.

 


	3. Song of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll switch back and forth between future and past!

On Stiles’ seventh birthday his mother made him a cake and his father taught him how to play lacrosse. His sister made him a song and spent the day teaching him how to lie but tell the truth at the same time. When their family sat down at the dinner table and sang happy birthday they told him to make a wish. He wished for a best friend, one that wasn’t his family. Just because the town liked Wade’s voice doesn’t mean they were nice to the Stilinski kids. After the cake was finished they sat down in the living room while Wade tuned her guitar. She smiled and said, “Gem what do you want your star name to be?”

 

“What’s a star name?” He asked tilting his head sideways as he adjusted his position on his mother’s lap.

 

“It’s when you go by another name. Like a band for one person.” She answered with a smile on her face.

 

“Well I dunno! You choose.” He huffed. Wade’s smile grew wide as she looked to the ceiling as she thought. He always wondered how her accent never affected her singing. You couldn’t even tell she was southern. He was always jealous of her accent his didn’t form yet. When she looked back at him her green eyes sparkled at him.

 

“Remember when you sing this, sing it to someone you really love. Hmm… Stiles. Yea, I like that! Don’t you?” He smiled and nodded rapidly. She laughed and started his song:

_Hey there cutie_

_Can you see the way I look at you_

_With puppy dog eyes and my mind in the skies_

_Hey their honey_

_Do you see the way I pine_

_Like a bunch of tree’s in the forest_

_Waiting to be found_

_Hey their baby_

_Do you hear the thoughts I think of you_

_You’re so pretty_

_You’re so kind_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna call you mine_

_I wanna hear the words_

_I love you_

_Whispered in my ears_

_So I’ll wait for your love_

_Because you disserve the best_

_But you’re such a mess_

_And it hurts to see_

_When you tell yourself_

_You aren’t good enough for nice things_

_I’ll give you myself_

_And you can keep my strength_

_I don’t need it as long as you’re happy_

_Because you’re my sun_

_My world revolves around you_

_No matter if you don’t want me to_

_But I’ll wait for you_

_Even if it takes forever_

_You’re worth it_


	4. I remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapters being so short!

Stiles’ remembers something his sister gave him to open when he turned sixteen. Its two weeks until his seventeenth birthday. He runs up to the attic and pushed through all the old and dusty moving boxes. He finds the one he was looking for. He starts walking back until he sees Wade’s old guitar. He feel sadness sweep over him like a wave, and walks over to the case. He picks up the handle and continues walking to his room. He sets the case on the floor and sits on his bed with the box and opens it.


	5. I'll Love you Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's going to be a little different.

Everything was going normally for a week until Wade comes rushing in the door while their mother was out in the barn and their father was at work. Genim was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and she runs over to him panting. She scoops him up and sits him on her laps. She mutes the television and makes him look her in the eyes. Her bright green eyes had dark circles around them and her lips were in a tight line. She suddenly tightly hugs him and releases him after a good minute. She looks back into his eyes and his eyebrows were drawn together with worry. “Genim, you know I love you right?”

 

He nods and says, “Yea, Wade what’s goin’ on?” She takes a deep breath and sighs, but her body is still tense.

 

“Gem, I gotta protect the family, ‘specially dad. It’s my job an’ it’ll be yours too when you’re older. I got a gift that passed over momma and went to me and you. Granma gave me a book ‘bout it. Gem you gotta understand I’m not gonna be around no more.” Her voice was shaky like her hands and kept cracking.

 

‘Where you goin’?” His lips started quivering. “I don’t want you to go!” He shouted and his hands clenched into fists.

 

“Hush Gem! I promised I’d protect you and I’m gonna do it too!” She whispered still shaking as tears slipped down her cheeks. “I left you a box under your bed; don’t open it until you sixteen. You understand?” He nodded silent tears matching hers. “You take good care of my guitar and keep singing, okay?” He nodded again. “I love you Genim Stiles Stilinski, you hear me? I love you and mom and dad. You’re the best family a girl could ever wish for. I want you to take care of mom and dad when I’m gone. I love you.” He whispered it back and she pulled him back into a hug and didn’t let go until Genim’s grasp became looser as he fell asleep. That was the last time he saw his sister.


	6. What Keeps me Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named him John and his wife Sarah.

The sheriff remembered when his little girl and his wife were still alive. He missed the way Wade would sing to him as a little girl and hold his significantly bigger hands with her small ones. He missed the way his wife would snap at his about his cholesterol and kissed him before they slept. He still had his son who was a never ending source of energy, and he was the only thing he had left. That’s what kept him going.


	7. Old Endings, New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear I guess I can't wait that long to update! Whoops! Please tell me if I am gramatically incorrect! Check out my friend Izzie she is crazy good at writing! http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4293067/XxFallenStarsandPaintedWingsxX

The day after Wade had talked to Genim she hadn’t come home. Her parents asked him over and over again about what she said and he never changed a single word. The whole police force was looking for her so it wasn’t a surprise when they had found her three days later. She was in the woods. Her body was propped up against a tree. Her green eyes were glazed over and there was blood dripping from her nose and mouth. The bullet hole in her side and the claw marks on her chest would help them figure out when she was killed. A half a mile back was the body of Vladimir Scoriskvsi, Russian assassin. He had papers in his pockets that had the names and pictures of Sarah, Genim and John Stilinski and that someone paid a good amount of money for them to be killed. There was a knife in his throat, a knife from the Stilinski kitchen. Wade had known the assassin was there for them and she had said she was going to protect them at all cost. She had gone in to battle accepting her death. He was never supposed to see the body, but when the police called they hadn’t been specific when they had said they found her. His mother had thrown up. They had decided to bury her body in Beacon Hills next to her grandparents and his father got a job offer which he accepted. They couldn’t live in the ranch anymore without missing Wade’s music and laughter. The move took two days and all of Wade’s stuff went into the attic, along with the box she gave him. They had decided they weren’t going to tell anyone about their daughter because the pain was too new. Genim wanted to go by the name Stiles as a final gift to his sister, and because he couldn’t take anyone but his parents saying his name. At her funeral that consisted of him, his mother, and his father, they all cried. Stiles went up to the casket and gripped its sides as he looked at her neutral face. He took a deep breath and sung:

_Sweet Dreams_

_I’ll be here when you close your eyes_

_The sandman will come tonight_

_I hold you in my heart ‘till_

_Morning light_

_Goodnight_

That night he had a nightmare and Wade wasn’t there to comfort him. He had his first panic attack and his parents ran into the room and told him to breathe. The next week he met Scott, his birthday wish came true.


	8. My Gifts to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a snowstorm coming where I live so I might not update for a while.

The lid of the box made a soft thump beside him. Stiles suddenly became hyperaware of everything around him. He slowly took out the contents that smelled like his sister’s honey and cinnamon perfume. There was a thick yellow hardcover book with a ribbon that wrapped around the binding, a detailed design of a brown tree with hundred of branches. He opened it and saw it was in another language, and he thought that was unfortunate, but as soon as he looked back down the page had a red translation of the words, weird. He flipped through the book and he came to the realization that it was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. He closed the book and placed it next to him. He picked up the book with a dark green cover and binding that was closed by a belt. He opened it slowly and carefully and when he looked at the first page his throat closed up.

 

_Dear Genim,_

_When I turned twelve grandma gave me the yellow book with the tree on the cover. That book is called the Libro Secretorum manifesta, the book of secrets. She had told me that mom’s side of the family had a gift. This gift is the gift of Exponentia triae est scriptor, the spell castor’s. It’s pretty much a long way of saying we can do magical things because of genetics. The name for our kind is Reds, which is awesome because I love red, it’s a pretty color. But anyways, this book is supposed to help me train and focus my magic abilities. You won’t get your magic powers until your sixteen because that’s the age for boys, and girls develop first. So I decided to be an amazing sister and write a journal about my experiences and tips for when you’re older. Grandma says it’s very dangerous to be a Red, she says we are hunted and killed. That sucks right? But I guess with great power comes great responsibility. I’m going to have to keep this secret from mom because the gift skipped her generation. That’s gonna be a fun challenge._

_Bye for now,_

_WADE_

He closed the book and wiped away the tears that were falling from his face. It made so much sense. He remembered the strange marks on random places of the house, barn, and cars and how sometimes Wade would press her hands against it, close her eyes, breath in, and then exhale and move on like she didn’t just increase the protection of the house. He remembered one night he asked for her to sing when he was curled up in her lap and he swore he heard her playing the guitar even if her arms were wrapped around him. He picked up the next and last thing (except some herbs and powders) which was her old Mac laptop. The note taped to the top said, _Hey Gem, Go into word and you’ll find all you need._ He plugged it in and turned it on and clicked into Microsoft word. He opened the only document saved which was titled _Guide for the computer._ Inside the document read:

_Gem,_

_This laptop is different. When you go onto the internet you can search for supernatural things and it will sift through the bullshit for you. Also I have all my songs recorded and written down in here, you can download them onto your IPod or listen to them when you want to. You better practice guitar and you better still sing or I will haunt you. Don’t worry this can’t break; I know how clumsy you are._

_Love your sister Wade_

Stiles spent the rest of the night listening to her songs, crying, and reading the journal half way before falling asleep to the sound of her voice and smell around him.


	9. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I might make a series of alternate universes with Wade as Stiles' sister. Yes or no?

When Genim scraped his knee on the driveway when he was playing with his sister, he started crying. Wade then scooped him up and placed him on the kitchen counter as he disinfected his wound and wrapped it up. She handed his vanilla ice cream and sat him down on the couch, his legs draping over her thighs. He ate the ice cream with a big smile on his face, and hummed to a song she had shown him. “Gem,” her voice brought him out of his thoughts, “Would you like to listen to music?” He nodded shuddering from taking a large bite and getting brain freeze. “What kind?”

 

“Can you sing for me Wade?” She laughed and nodded grabbing his feet and placing them back on the couch as she got up. She walked up the stairs and came back a minute later with her guitar in hand. She sat back down and looked at her little brother who was staring at her intently.

_She’s got lips like fire_

_Got a heart of ice_

_But she can’t remember_

_If she’s naughty or nice_

_She cries in her bed_

_She lies off the top of her head_

_She’s so alone_

_In this world of clones_

_Now she’s gotta stay strong_

_She’ll never belong_

_Anywhere but with her family_

_Because they’re home_

_She’s got a quick silver tongue_

_And she’s ready to go_

_Got rules of her own_

_But never lets an idea go_

_She cries in her bed_

_She lies off the top of her head_

_She’s so alone_

_In this world of clones_

_Now she’s gotta stay strong_

_She’ll never belong_

_Anywhere but with her family_

_Because they’re home_

_She will hide for her life_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_You can try she won’t die_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_She cries in her bed_

_She lies off the top of her head_

_She’s so alone_

_In this world of clones_

_Now she’s gotta stay strong_

_She’ll never belong_

_Anywhere but with her family_

_Because they’re home_

_Kisses sweet as honey_

_Bites toxic like a snake_

_She hates_

_That revenge tastes great_

Genim loved when his sister sung. She would always get so into the music that her body just relaxed and her guitar became part of her. Her eyes would sometimes close and her lips would be smiling. He loved it when she smiled.


	10. Breakfast more like nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have some direction, but i'm mostly going in blind. I think updates every Monday and Fridays are good.

Stiles groggily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his father was sitting. His dad took one look at his puffy red eyes and said, “Do I need to shoot somebody?” Stiles let out a laugh and opened the fridge.

“No Dad. It’s just…” He trailed off grabbing the milk and closing the door. He took a bowl from out of the cabinet and a spoon from a drawer. He filled his bowl with milk and corn flakes and puts the milk back in the fridge. When he sits down his father is staring at him.

“Stiles, what is it?” His lips started forming a small frown.

“I went through Wade’s old stuff and took her guitar and laptop.” He mumbled as he shoved the cereal in his mouth. He met his father’s eyes.

“Oh.” The sheriff breathed out.

“Dad, I think this year we should do what we did before mom… for Wade.” He still couldn’t say the word die or died in a sentence with those two names, and he didn’t need to for his father to understand.

“I’ll take off and we can do them.” His voice was scratchy. He got up and left to go to work. Stiles remembers a time where his father had a light southern accent but soon after they moved everyone’s except his mother’s wore off. He had been so disappointed because he’d been waiting so long to at least get something, but it didn’t matter much because it didn’t feel right without his sister doting on how his accent was forming. It was three weeks until the anniversary of Wade’s death. After they moved and she was buried they had ice cream waffle sandwiches because they were Wade’s favorite. They also would have pasta for lunch and dinner and would watch all the home movies they had of her. They would put on any concerts or song she had sung and listen to it as they were doing things around the house. Sometimes his mother would play the piano that sat in their living room. But when his mother died they stopped doing anything and just sat and wallowed in their sadness. Stiles sighed and washed the dishes before heading back upstairs to finish the diary his sister left him.


	11. Things Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every monday! For Hear the ocean is tuesdays, and whister's crest is wednesdays. Leave a comment!

Wade had a few friends, and they were the outcast of the school. There was Chanel, who liked to be called CC otherwise you would get a broken nose and black eye, she had fire engine red hair and calculating green eyes and Genim was obsessed with her. She usually laughed at his attempts to get her to go out with him but she would always kiss his cheek and say, ‘I don’t think Kat would like it if you stole me.’ (That’s mainly why he had a crush on Lydia.) Katherine, ‘call me Kat please’, was an unstoppable force of love that had brown hair and eyes and gave the best hugs.   Then there was Luca, who had blonde curly hair and electric blue eyes and had a smile that could make grown men swoon. They had a band called ‘Luna and the Wolves’ which was some sort of inside joke because whenever Wade called them the wolves they would all laugh until they cried. Wade was the lead singer and would sometimes play guitar. CC would play the bass or the trumpet. Kat would play the electric guitar and Luca would play the drums. Their band was popular but even then they weren’t popular which made Genim very confused. “Gem its okay. We choose not to be popular; you’ll understand when you’re older.”

Luca would hold Wade’s hand and kiss her on the lips and Genim asked her why he does that. She replied, “’Cuz he’s my boyfriend dufus, and he loves me and I love him.” They would go on dates she explained and they might even spend the rest of their lives together. He would have dinner with their family and his father would shake his hand and threaten to shoot him. Wade would blush and duck her head and mumble, “Dad stop.” Luca would laugh and hold her hand and tell her not to worry because he was never going to break her heart.

Kat and CC would kiss sometimes too, which was weird for Genim because he never saw two girls kiss before. They would act like Wade and Luca so one day he asked if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. “No Gem we’re girlfriend and girlfriend, it’s sort of the same thing. Most people don’t think it’s a good thing. Don’t you believe them, okay?” He would nod and wander off to go fine something to do.

The wolves left two weeks before Wade died. They were a year older than Wade and had to go to college. Wade said she and Luca were still together because she trusted him not to cheat, he was going to NYU. CC and Kat were going to M.I.T. After Wade died they called them and told them, they all cried. They never visited until Stiles was ten. Stiles asked why they didn’t and they sat on his bed when his parents were asleep and said that the Hale’s wouldn't let them visit because it was their territory, but since the fire happened and the last of the Hales left they could visit them. They knew when Wade died because they had a bond with her because they were pack, but it was worse for Luca because she was his mate. CC was Kat’s mate too. He asked what they meant by territory because it’s a free world (His mother told him so), but they said it’s different because we are wolves and we go by two different kinds of laws, one human and one supernatural. He nodded even though he didn’t understand. Then he asked what a mate was and they said, “It’s when two people were meant to be together and they would always be together until death.” He nodded again and they left through his window. After that he never saw them again, and they would email each other, but never spoke of Wade and he soon forgot that they are werewolves. 


	12. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the lyrics from: http://ishipthat.tumblr.com/post/29351759164/abi-edwards-dear-mom-love-stiles-so-heres-for  
> She has a lovely voice.  
> Updates on mondays!

He sat there for twenty minutes glaring at it before he decided that sitting there wasn’t going to do anything. He got up from his desk chair and went to the floor. He lifted the sleek guitar out of its case. The dark wood was smooth under his fingers and he rubbed his thumb over the red details. His hand stopped over the inscription _Derek_ which was the guitars name. He thought it was funny how _Derek_ was his sister’s favorite guitar. He plucked a few strings and noticed it was out of tune. Well what could he expect after almost 10 years of neglect? He remembered a way his sister taught him how to tune it. After doing so he tested out a few notes. Wade always told him a way to relieve stress was to play music. He used to have a good voice, but he didn’t know if he had a good one now. It’s been a long time. He breathed in and held for a moment, then released. The guitar felt right in his hands. Here goes nothing. He begins strumming aimlessly. After a while when he gets a good tune he begins:

**_Reaching out for you_ **   
**_You know that I am reaching out for you_ **   
**_So won’t you come and save me_ **   
**_From the pain I feel inside_ **

He chokes on the last word, but continues anyway.

_**Mom, you know I miss you** _   
_**Mom, you know I miss your smile** _   
_**Wish that I could say that** _   
_**Since you’ve been gone we’re doing fine** _   
  
_**To tell you the truth it’s been so hard** _   
_**Tryina’ get through but I don’t get far** _   
_**I know he’s good at hiding it** _   
_**But I can tell dad feels the same** _   
  
_**And since you’ve been gone a lot has changed** _   
_**School getting harder and dad’s acting strange** _   
_**And since you’ve been gone I can’t compete** _   
_**Scott’s even stronger while I take a seat** _   
_**But one thing I know about myself** _   
_**Is I’m getting smarter than everyone else** _   
_**So one day I’ll be able to say** _   
_**It’s thanks to you that I’m this way** _   
  
_**I’d tell you about my life so far**   
**_But I don’t think you’d believe me_ **   
**_It’s kinda got crazy and maybe_**   
**_I can deal with it on my own_**   
  
**_But sometimes in the dead of night_**   
**_There are times when I can’t see the light_**   
**_And I’d wish you were there to guide the way_**   
**_Cuz you always knew just what to say_**   
  
**_And since you’ve been gone a lot has changed_**   
**_School getting harder and dad’s acting strange_**   
**_And since you’ve been gone I can’t compete_**   
**_Scott’s even stronger while I take a seat_**   
**_But one thing I know about myself_**   
**_Is I’m getting smarter than everyone else_**   
**_So one day I’ll be able to say_**   
**_It’s thanks to you that I’m this way_**   
  
**_I know I miss you I know it hurts_**   
**_But at least I know it can’t get worse_**   
**_And finally I’m unafraid_**   
**_Cuz your memory won’t fade_**   
  
**_And since you’ve been gone a lot has changed_ **   
**_School getting harder and dad’s acting strange_**   
**_And since you’ve been gone I can’t compete_**   
**_Scott’s even stronger while I take a seat_**   
**_But one thing I know about myself_**   
**_Is I’m getting smarter than everyone else_**   
**_So one day I’ll be able to say_**   
**_It’s thanks to you that I’m this way_** _

 

He lifts his hand away from the strings and listens to the last notes fade into the air. He sucks in air through his nose. His room seemed brighter now. A smile settled on his lips as he placed the guitar back in its case. He felt at peace and he pressed his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and let the sun shine on his face.


	13. Pointing fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating Whister's Crest, My computer has been spazzing and I didn't have internet for three days. I have three really big projects I have to do so I might not be able to update Hear the ocean, I will try if I have time to get to my computer! Don't be scared to tell me if I have any mistakes! Sorry for the short chapter, longer one next week. Update next monday!

Wade snorted at her younger brother. Her lips were curved up on the right side of her face. He ducked his head and his cheeks turned a furious shade of red. She winked at him causing him to blush even redder. “Aw Gem don’t be embarrassed. It’s just a crush.” He brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. He sighed and smushed his face against them.

“I’m not supposed to like boys! Mrs. Geneva said I wasn’t allowed to give Liam a valentine. She said I’m going to hell for being a sinner.” Wades kind eyes turned dark and her playful smile turned into a frown. She only got that frown when someone did something that made her very angry, which wasn’t often because she was a laidback kind of person.

“Gem don’t you believe anything she says. It’s okay to like whoever you want to, boy or girl. You see Kat and CC they’re very happy and they are going to go to heaven just like you. Mrs. Geneva can shove a big branch up her wrinkly butt for all I care, because truthfully she might go to hell for being a bitch to a six year old.” She huffs and crosses her arms. Genim laughs because she said butt. She looks at her shoes and breathes for a few minutes. Her eyes meet his and he sees she calmed down. Her tone is worried when she says, “Gem, you understand you can love anyone you want to and anyone who judges you for being happy is wrong?”

“Yeah Wade I understand.” He beams at her. A smile crosses her face again and their mother calls them for dinner. He gave the valentine to Liam the next week. He then got bullied and was called names for being a ‘fag’. He doesn’t tell Wade because he understands he can love whoever he wants to. He just needs to be careful with who he gives his heart to.


	14. Take these broken wings and learn to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles is from blackbird by the beatles. THE LYRICS IS ALSO BLACKBIRD.  
> I'm going away on friday so I wont be back for a while. I'll try to update some things today and tomorrow!

Stiles puts down the book as he gets up to go to the pack meeting. He has two entries left in the book and he wants to save them, it’s the last things she wrote before she died. He’s not ready to tell the pack about her, or about the fact he can do magic. He just needs this to himself a little while longer. He walks down his stairs and out the door waving goodbye at his dad. He hops into his jeep, Maria, who was previously owned by his mother and Wade who bought it when she got her drivers license. At first when his Dad gave it to him he cries every time he went in it. Scott always thought it was because it was his mothers. Well it was partly because of that, but mostly because of Wade. His sister had saved up all of her money for the piece of crap car that she insisted was the best car she had even seen. ‘Don’t you dare insult Maria, she is the top of the line and she is amazing.’ His father then replied, ‘Maria?’ To which she said, ‘Yeah Maria, it’s a cool name. Stiles can have her when he turns sixteen.’ He had been on board with that. When she died his mother began driving it because she didn’t have her own car and Stiles wasn’t old enough to have it. He runs his hand along the wheel and thinks that this car is full of memories. Like when he was five and he broke his arm and Wade rushed him to the hospital blurting out random thing and flailing to keep him distracted from the pain. Or when he was six and their parents wanted the house to themselves and Wade rushed them out of the house so fast he almost forgot shoes. Or the week of his seventh birthday were she brought him to a place in the woods were she would go to think. He sighs as he pulls up into the driveway of the Hale house. Over the summer Peter forced Derek to rebuild the place. It turned out really nice. It had rooms for each of them if they ever needed a place to stay. He made his room simple, a bed, desk, and a light. He kept some book of the supernatural in there. It was weird how Derek changed after Gerard died. He always knew Derek couldn’t be that bad of a guy, but he also did have a big ass crush on the man. He had learned at an early age to not react on his feelings. When he first moved to Beacon Hills he had complemented Lydia on her hair because he had genuinely liked it. He told her that her hair looked like a flame, not on a candle, but like a wide fire burning through the trees that softly reflected orange light onto her face. He called her beautiful because his sister told him to always tell a girl that their beautiful not hot. Lydia had ignored him and everyone said he had a crush on her. He didn’t because he wasn’t really that interested in girls. He went along with it because he didn’t want to be bullied here, like in Summertime Valley. It was a lost cause anyway, because Lydia was infatuated with the douche bag that is Jackson. He walks up the steps of the porch and knocks on the door. Erica opens it and pulls him inside. “We’re talking about the reason our parents named us our names and Jackson is getting snippy.” He laughs as she shoves him on the couch next to Derek and she sits next to him. Jackson has a guitar case next to his feet. Stiles points to it and raises an eyebrow. Jackson sighs and rolls his eyes.

“My parents got me this for my birthday.” He says dramatically.

“Do you play?” Stiles asks because he’s genuinely interested.

“Not really, I want to get lessons though.” He looks tired to Stiles. He just needs a hug. Ugg, when did he get all of these motherly feelings for Jackson, the guy who made fun of him for almost ten years?

“Can I see it?” He makes grabby hands at the case and Jackson rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically again.

“Fine just don’t ruin it.” He slides the case over to Stiles with his foot, gracefully, of course. Stupid werewolf coordination. He runs his hands over the top of the case and down to the locks that hold it closed. He flick it open and pushes the lid back. The guitar is beautiful. It has light wood and small white designs bordering it. He remembers Wade talking about a guitar like this and he thinks back to where she said it was the sexiest guitar in existence beside her guitars Derek, Alfonso, and Leah. He stops himself from snorting. He picks up the guitar and it feels a little too heavy in his hands, not like Derek at all. Okay that sentence sounded weird even in his head. He was talking about the guitar. He sits back down on the couch and settles it in his lap. He plucks a few strings and cringes when he hears it’s out of tune. He looks at Jackson accusingly.

“Did you know this was out of tune? Because I think my ears are bleeding.” He snaps. God when did he become so sassy about _instruments_? God he was turning into his sister. Well that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

“Well I don’t know how to, Stilinski!” Jackson glares back at him. He shrugs and starts to tune it. “What are you doing?” Jackson’s irritating voice interrupts his tuning mojo.

“ Making a cake. Tuning stupid! What the hell does it look like?” He sasses with his bitch face in place. His sister would do the exact same thing when people interrupted her tuning. ‘No time to be fond Genim!’ he hears her voice in his head, ‘You must defend your tuning rights!’ Jackson shuts his gob and lets him continue without complaint until he’s done. When he strums a chord and it sound perfect he wants to melt. Music is awesome. He smiles and looks up at them. “Do you want to hear a song?”

Lydia snorts and says. “Are you going to sing? Because I want to hear you sing.”

He sighs dramatically and draws out his vowels, “Weeeell I don’t knooow.” He laughs and looks into Lydia’s eyes. “If you really want me to.”

She smiles back at him and says, “Yes I really do Stiles.”

Jackson smirks and laughs as he says, “This is going to be good.” And Stiles couldn’t agree more. He doesn’t really know if he has a good voice. He sure as hell hasn’t sung to anyone since he was seven. What if he really sucks now? Well Stilinski’s never quit, right? ‘Gem I will haunt you stupid butt if you don’t show ‘em how us Stilinski’s sing! We are GODS!’ He hears Wade yell interrupting his thoughts. He remembers a Beatles song he really liked, Blackbird. Wade had taught him after he heard her play it. She said it was a difficult song to play, for a six year old. The memory makes him smile. He closes his eyes and begins. He plays the first few chord changes and opens his mouth to sing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

The last chords faded into the distance and his fingers stilled on the strings. He opened his eyes and saw the pack gaping at him. The silence lasted a little while longer and Stiles was getting uncomfortable. He was about to break it when Erica did it for him.

“Damn Stiles, you got pipes.” She smiled brightly. He ducked his head and blushed.

“I haven’t sung since I was seven.” He admitted, not counting the other day. “I didn’t think I still knew how to play.”

“I didn’t know you played guitar.” Scott looked at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He suddenly thought the floor was the most interesting thing and he looked down at his shoes.

“My family doesn’t talk about before we moved here.” He mumbled under his breath. He had no need for speaking louder since even regular people could hear what he said. Jackson raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when Stiles’s phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and he realized that he forgot to bring his dad dinner. He picks it up. “Sorry Dad I forgot I’ll be there soon!”

His father sighed on the other end of the line, “its okay.” And he hangs up.

“Derek, say whatever you needed to say because I have to bring my dad food.” He looks up at Derek whose face was a mixture of confusion and anger. He begins talking about threats of an alpha pack and it ends the conversation about Stiles’s past. He’s out of the house in five minutes and Stiles drives to the nearest fast food place. He gets his dad a salad and one for himself too. He smiles when he remembers he never told his pack what his mother named him and the reason why his mother named him Genim.


	15. Secrets secrets are no fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer was broken for the longest time. I am sooo sorry. I'll try to update regularly!

“Genim, why are you crying?” His mother asked him. Her eyes shined with concern. Tears rushed down his face and he used his sleeve to wipe his dripping nose. She pushed his arm down and brought a tissue up to his nose. He blew into it and she wiped the snot away. She picked him up and placed him on her lap. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and clutched onto her shirt with tiny four year old fingers. Her fingers combed through his hair and she plopped kisses on the side of his head. After a few moments that felt like it lasted forever he spoke. “The other kids at school said I had a weird name.” He looked up into her eyes. She softly wiped a tear off of his cheek and kissed his forehead again.

“Genim I named you after your grandfather. You have a beautiful name and all that matters is that your family loves you. Only a true friend wouldn’t be mean to you about your name. If anyone makes fun of you, tell me alright?” Her voice was soft and warm. He took a deep breath and she smelled like frosting and hay. He slowly nodded and put his head back onto her neck. Minutes later Wade came bursting in through the door tears rushing down her face and had a cut on her cheek. She saw her mother and ran to her. She sat on the other side of her brother and curled into him. Their mom sighed and muttered, “All my babies are cryin’. Who am I gonna have to kill?” She brought her hand under her daughters chin and lifted her head up. She inspected the cut and saw that it wasn’t deep and would heal in a few days if treated right. “Wade what happened?” She asked hesitantly. Lately her daughter had been getting into trouble at every corner. Wade wiped her tears with her sleeve and accepted the tissue her mother offered. She blew her nose and after a beat of silence she whispered.

“Me and CC got into a fight.” Her mother nodded and looked at her expectantly waiting for the rest. “It was bad.” CC and Wade got into fights all the time, but they were mostly about stupid things. The look in Wade’s eyes told her mother that it was a lot more than a television show. She nodded again and tilted her son towards Wade. She got up from the couch and she went up the stairs to get the first aid kit. Once she was gone Genim asked her sister what happened. They always told each other everything. Her voice was raw and raspy, “CC doesn’t think I can handle things like she can, just because she is more ‘enhanced’ now. I proved her wrong and I showed her that even though I’m not like her I can be important. She got angry and you know how she has anger problems, but now their worse. She punched me in the face and beat the poo out of me. Luca got mad at her, but I don’t know why! It’s not like he likes me anyway. I healed myself before I came home. I looked black, blue and red by the time she was done with me! I-I don’t know if-“her voice broke off for a second.” I don’t know if we’ll make up.” Tears started rushing down her face. He reached his small hands up to her face and wiped downwards. He stumbled into a stand and wrapped his arms around her neck. He pressed a wet kisses to her cheeks. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“Don’t be sad. I don’t like it when you’re sad. I sad when you sad.” She sniffled and put a wary smile on her face. She ruffled his hair and laughed as he squealed.

“I don’t like it when you’re sad either.” Their mother came down the stairs and saw her two children laughing. She smiled and went to clean the cut on her daughter’s face.

“You two are adorable you know.” Her kids looked at her with glee in their eyes.

“We know.” They said in unison.

``````


End file.
